Going Home
by shatteredenchantment
Summary: When Liz gets summoned out to California, she doesn't want to go, but some loose ends need to be tied up. Along the way her bud Andie comes with. What will the girls find, arriving in the Murder Capital?


_Going Home_

 _Chapter One_

*RING RING!*

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Is this Elizabeth Ciardubh?"_

 _"Yes this is she-"_

As the voice calmly explained that the estate her parents last known address was nearly about to be claimed by the state of California, she rolled her eyes. She knew she'd have to go back to Santa Carla, would have to face the monsters she could barely recall as a child. She had been able to see and feel what was around a little bit, her parents keeping her close. For weeks before her parents were taken and killed, she had drawn several pictures, and one in particular. A man's face, with demon eyes. He was older, a sandy brown haired gent, and she could feel his interest in her. She didn't like it, and she knew she'd have to hide her own knowledge. Couldn't let on that she knew what he was. Out of the few years they lived in Santa Carla, she remembered her cousin, a blonde spitfire, who could at turns annoy as well as make her laugh. Other times she remembers running down long spits of sand, feeling the wind and howling up at the sky. Finding the path her mind had taken became darker, Liz remembered what few memories she had of that time. She remembers two vans pulled up, and someone climbed into her bedroom window. Grabbing her, she was wrapped up in her blanket, and knocked out. As unconsciousness fell over her, she heard and saw one last thing. Gunshots and red. If Liz hadn't fallen unconscious, she wouldn't have been surprised to sense a particular gentleman's eyes and interest. Coming back to herself, Liz shook herself off. It would do no good to dwell on her experiences at the Facility, and yet... thinking back on the years, Liz could recall a similar sense. It happened, every few years, she got the sense that the eyes were near, and it was almost as if they were checking up on her. First time within the facility, she was about ten or eleven, second time she was about fifteen or sixteen. Liz made careful note that the eyes didn't follow her down here to Brooklyn. Touch wood, she thought to herself, she hadn't felt the eyes on her for several years now, and she had almost forgotten them. Realizing the reality of the situation, she knew she would need the support. Andie... Liz knew she could count on Andie, and hey, two girls making their way across the states, on a roadtrip, didn't sound half bad.

 _Ch. 2 Dont be surprised if I never come back_

The first thing Andrea, known to her friends and customers alike as Andie, forgot to do every morning was brush her hair. It didn't seemed to important to her, as her white blonde hair went a little past her shoulders was never really taken down during the day. As a mechanic it was just easier to have her hair tied up as she rolled under cars.

However today was different. She wasn't going to Al's Auto Shop as she usually did. Not but a day or so ago had she received a call from a good friend of hers.

Liz called during her lunch, giving her a quick run down of the the plan.

"So we're heading back to Santa Carla?"

"And when again?"

"Give me a second-" she swiveled and covered the phone with her hand as if it'd help.

"Hey Al! I'm leaving for maybe a week or two,"

More shouting,

"Look I don't know, you know Liz. Hell don't be surprised if I never come back. Knowing my fucking luck, I won't come back at all."

She pulled up the phone back to her ear, "Yeah, no problem sweetie. I'll see you soon! Do I need to prep the van?"

"Well let me at least bring my tarot cards and you can teach me how to read them again at some point?"

It seemed to go something like that, it always did with Liz and Andie.

So they were going to Santa Carla? She guessed that meant packing a swimsuit seeing as they were hitting the west coast and all.

Packing was a tedious task to Andie. She often forgot things, mostly important things when rushed. Seeing as Liz was expecting to arrive within the hour, maybe Andie should pack that hair brush first just in case.

Santa Carla was in for a hell of a trip. Elizabeth Ciardubh and Andrea Carter were on the way and sure enough there would be hell to pay.


End file.
